


Confidence Booster

by celestialassassin



Series: Detroit Boys/You [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male self insert, Self Insert, Sex Worker, android sex worker, hank has some self esteem issues, male android reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialassassin/pseuds/celestialassassin
Summary: Your new client is an older man with more than a few issues to say the least. He's also a Lieutenant for the Detroit Police Department. He needs a bit help and you're more than happy to offer him assistance. Male Android!Reader/Hank





	Confidence Booster

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't think I would be making one for Hank too but that sad old man grew on me! It has a bit of dialogue before the juicy bits but I hope the smut makes up for it.

While you were with Gavin again you received another request from a potential client. It seems business was good, and if it continued going at this pace you could live comfortably for a while. The client went by ‘Mr. Smith’, which was not uncommon in your line of work. A lot of your clients consisted of pseudonyms, Gavin was one of the few to give you his actual name, his own words being:  
  
“ _I know what I like, and I won’t hide it like a little bitch_.” The memory replaying in your head, your LED flickering yellow as it does. Gavin outside the bedroom was completely different from what he acted like in the bedroom. That mouth of his was fun, but it was even more fun finding all the ways to shut him up.

  
Your new client actually wasn’t too far from where you were located. He wanted to meet up at an even seedier motel than the one you were currently in, reading the reviews online, you mentally prepared yourself.

  
Typically, clients would specify what it is they wanted before their session. What role you would play, or what to bring, how to greet them, safe words etc., anything they would need to make sure they were getting off and their money’s worth.

  
However, this client didn’t put anything down. He just left the areas blank. You determine that this is his first time and he might be older. You suppose you’ll find out soon enough. You would have to keep your guard up as well, sometimes people who didn’t put anything would likely have other hazardous motives for meeting you other than sex.

Finally making it to the motel, on time, as always, you knock on the room number where ‘Mr. Smith’ said he would be waiting for you. You could hear the other patrons of this ‘fine’ establishment from outside and wondered if any of your friends were working this area too. Your thoughts were cut off by a tall man opening the door.

  
With a quick scan you could tell he had been drinking, not much, but still enough to make his stance more languid. ‘Mr. Smith’ had long silver locks that covered half of his face and a beard that was obviously not well maintained. A man who was past his prime and seemed to have given up, but you see some signs of him getting better. You offer him a pleasant smile.

  
“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Smith, I’m the android you sent for.”

  
“Shshsh! Keep your voice down will ya?” his voice gruff and tone nervous and hurried. He looks around to make sure no one had seen you and he steps aside opening the door just wide enough to let you in.

  
It was obvious the man wanted to keep things discreet, so you came in as soon as he let you. The motel was nothing special. Not the worst you’ve fucked in but certainly not the best.

  
“You weren’t specific in what it is we would be doing tonight, Mr. Smith.” Your voice unwavering and professional.

  
“Err…I don’t know if you can tell, but this is my first time doing something …like this.” The man didn’t look you in the eye as if he were ashamed. You know sometimes clients do this out of loneliness. Your scanner and general intuition tell you he’s not married or in a relationship, so the lonely theory has a 98% chance of being correct.

  
“That’s alright, we’ll take it as fast or slow as you’d like Mr. Smith.” Your tone coming out soft and reassuring, trying to ease a bit of his anxiety.

  
“Stop with that Mr. Smith shit, it’s not my name, alright? Call me …Hank.” He seemed fed up with his own apprehension to the situation, but the words came out with more hesitance as the sentence progressed. He looks like he regrets taking that tone with you but didn’t say anything about it. There was a certain vulnerability in his eyes as he revealed his name. Your scanner indicates that he’s telling the truth, and that Hank is indeed his real name.

  
“Alright, Hank.” Testing out the name on your tongue, finding it suited the man in front of you. You shrug off your coat, which was only for show since you can’t feel the any climate unless you turn on your temperature settings and set it down on the chair. You’d have to wash it later since you didn’t know who or what was done to that chair.

  
You look back at him, ready to get to work, but slowing your roll so you don’t scare him off. You were getting paid either way, but having steady clients is what kept a roof over your head, and he seemed like a decent enough guy albeit a little insecure. You were here to boost that confidence, so it was only a temporary problem that was easily solved with some moans and praise.

  
Taking a few steps closer to him, you see him stiffen, pupils dilating, as you watch not moving away from your advances. You move a finger and trace the zipper of his coat and rest a hand on his chest and look up at him.

  
“How do you want me?” you ask, vocals getting 30% softer. It seemed like he was a vanilla type guy who only wanted a nice distraction for the night.  
“Isn’t it your job to tell me?” he replies, trying to deflect the question.

  
“Everyone’s different. I can’t calculate from nothing, I need some data to better enhance your experience, Hank.” Trying to explain best as you can.  
Hank blushed a pretty red which was only enhanced by his white hair. You couldn’t help but smile. You lead him to the bed and you were happy that he even let you.  
“Lay down on you back.” You instructed, and he did, watching your every move as if he had a scanner of his own inside his head.  
You take off your shirt and toss it on the same chair your coat was and straddle his waist. Your scanner indicates his heart rate picking up, and he is, again, not looking you in the eye.

  
Moving your hands, you grab a hold of Hank’s and move them so that they are resting on your waist.

  
“Do you have a safe word?” you ask, before moving any further.

  
Hank's expression held one of bemusement, his eyebrows knit together as he tried to figure out why the hell you asked.  
“A what?” his tone carrying even more confusion.

  
“A safe word is a word serving as a prearranged and unambiguous signal-“

  
“I know what a fucking safe word is! I just…didn’t think we would need one.”

  
“We probably won’t but it’s always good to have one, reminds you that you can opt out of this at any time. Do you require assistance in come up with one?” you chimed in trying to be helpful and offer assistance in anyway he needed.

  
“Nah, just lemme think for a second.” His face grows pensive as he tries to come up with one. You patiently wait on top of him as he comes up with one, finding entertainment in watching his expression change as he figured out. Humans were fascinating.  
“Chicken.” he finally decided.

  
It wasn’t the strangest word you’ve heard someone pick for a safe word. It was funny, easy to remember and something he (hopefully) wouldn’t accidentally call out during sex.

  
“Safe Word: Registered.” Your LED blinks yellow as you register Hank’s safe word for future use.

  
“What about you? What’s your safe word?” Hank asked, squinting eyeing you as he tries to figure you out, as if he’s trying to analyze you.  
“I don’t require one, I am built to handle anything that should arise.”

  
“What you not gonna follow your own rules?” droning on, with an infliction of wanting to start an argument, as if he was trying to post pone having sex, changing the topic again so that it’s just strictly conversation.

  
You notice this.

  
“Hank…we don’t have to have sex if you’re not comfortable.” You offer, reminding him once again that you both didn't need to fuck to kill the hour he paid for. You could both just talk, watch T.V, play cards, really whatever he wanted to do since he paid for this.

  
Hank’s shoulders lax, as he lets out a sigh, he takes his hands off you.

  
“Like I said I haven’t done this before. Sex yeah, but never with an androi

d, and especially not one I’ve paid. I want to…it’s just weird for me. I feel like some gross old geezer who has to pay androids to have sex.” He admits, continuing to look away from your gaze, there’s something else he wants to say, but he holds back.

  
You’ve heard clients ramble on about insecurities before, but something about Hank made you a bit sad. It was clear this guy had some issues to work out and that he was doing this because he really didn’t want to be alone anymore. This man has some self esteem issues and you didn’t understand why. He had brilliant blue eyes, and sure he was past his prime, but he was well built for someone his age. Hell, if he cleaned himself up a little bit he would be considered handsome based on human standards. Not that he wasn't now, which you found odd that he didn't think so.

  
“Do you work, Hank?” You ask, after a moment of silence. He looks up at you, a bit surprised.

  
“‘Course I work. I’m not just some lazy asshole who just racks up debt and borrows money from everyone, what’s your point?”

  
“Do you like your job?”

  
“Well the pay is shit and so are the hours, it’s not the most glamorous job but…the people who I help, it’s rewarding. It makes up for all the shit and paperwork I have to do.” He doesn’t realize he’s been talking for so long about what he likes about his job. Your scanner indicates his stress levels are getting lower and he is feeling more comfortable with you.

  
“Again, what’s your fucking point?” he asks, suspicious as to why you asked.

  
“You like helping people. Believe it or not, I like helping them too. We might not help them in the same way, but tell me, just by talking, do you feel a little bit better?” You ask your hands making their way back to Hank’s hands and pulling them back to your hips.

  
He doesn’t verbally reply, but he gives you a slow nod.

  
“It makes the job worth it knowing I’ve help somehow. Whether it’s sex or talking, if I’m helping you in anyway, it makes it worth it.” A gentle smile gracing your lips.

Hank looks embarrassed and he can’t tell if you’re lying or not, but the next thing you know he’s pulling you down into a kiss. You let out a noise of surprise, even though you could tell by his body language that the kiss was coming, the noise being part of whatever kind of foreplay was happening. The guy just needed someone to talk to and for an hour, that was you.

  
You slide your tongue into his mouth moving your lips to meet his hungry kisses. Unzipping his jacket, he sits up and pull you closer, his hands now squeezing your ass. Your eyes flutter closed as he helps you take off the jacket and throws it somewhere you can’t see.  
Your fingers run through his long grey locks as you begin to grind your hips against him. He groans at the friction, you can already feel his cock hardening in his jeans. Seems like it’s been awhile since this guy has gotten any, but you will give him that he is a bit spry for an older man, obviously having no trouble being able to get it up.

  
Hank begins to unbutton your pants and you let him, giving him a quick huff of approval. You remember humans have to breathe so you break the kiss, not wanting to kill the poor man.

 

“Holy fuck.” He pants out, cheeks flushed from the lack of air as he tries to catch his breath.

  
“Don’t tell me you’re tired already, fun’s just getting started.” You teased, words laced with promise.

  
You slide off his waist and make your way between his legs. He watches your every move curiously, his blue eyes never leaving you. Your eyes meet his and there is a glint of mischievousness behind them.

  
You unbutton his jeans to expose the tented white boxer briefs. You ride his pants all the way down and take them off completely as you throw them across the room. All it took was some talking to get him going and everything was good to go. You could tell by the tenting that he was an above average sized man. That made your job more fun.

  
You ride down his underwear and his cock bobs out freely from its restrains, his breath catching in his throat.

  
“It’s a crime that you’ve kept this from me for so long.” You comment eyeing and scanning the impressive member. A whopping 6.8 inches, and he was only half hard.

  
“You probably say that to every John” he lets out a dry huff of amusement, with a hint of disbelief, though the flattery getting to him, as his body language is becoming more confident, his stance becoming more assured.

  
“I do, but I actually mean it this time.” You chuckle, examining the girth and length of his surprisingly large cock. He's what the humans call 'blessed'.

  
You rub your cheek against the side of his dick earning a low grumble rumbling in his chest. You smirk before giving the head of his dick a few experimental licks. You pink tongue peeking out and swirling around the slit. This warrants a shudder out of him as he grips the bed sheets. You loved getting strong reactions like this from your clients. You couldn’t wait to see how Hank reacted when you swallowed him whole down your throat.

  
You started to slowly wrap your lips over the head of his cock and squeezing the base with one of your hands. You hold Hank’s hip down with your other hand as you take his cock deeper into your mouth. Having no gag reflex had its perks, for both parties involved. Beginning to suck lightly, your scanning indicates Hank’s breath beginning to elevate the deeper you take him.

  
Your saliva was more of a lubricant than human saliva was which made Hank’s cock easier to swallow. Your lips were stretched close to their limit, but you finally reached the base of his cock. Feeling the head of his dick reach well past the back of your throat, you flick your eyes up to see Hank’s reaction.  
Hank let out shuddered breaths as it seemed like he was trying to control himself from fucking your face. Which, you wouldn’t mind, but it seemed like Hank wanted to take this to a different direction. He ran a hand through your hair and gripped lightly. You hum, and the inside of your mouth begins to let out low vibrating pulses, Hank jolting as he feels the first one.

“Fuck!” he calls out, holding onto your hair tighter. He pants as he begins to buck his hips into your mouth. You let out a pleased moan. You begin bobbing your head back and forth your tongue licking the under base of Hank’s hard member. He already had some precum leaking from the slit of his cock.  
You slurp, suck, and tease every part of Hank’s dick rewarding you with a symphony of his moans and curses. You move your hand and give Hank’s balls a firm squeeze causing him to jump.

  
“You’re really something at this holy shit!” he manages to growl out with all the pleasure flooding his system. You were determined to make him feel good about himself if only for a little while.

  
Taking the cock of your mouth you wrap your hand around it and begin to jerk him off, his cock shining and slick from your artificial saliva.

  
“You taste really good, Hank.” As you peppering kisses on the tip of his dick, not breaking eye contact with him as you did so.

  
“Thought androids couldn’t taste things.” He questioned. You wondered what his job was because he seemed to know an awful lot about androids.

  
“We can’t as such, but I can temporarily as per one of my functions when one of my clients wants to feed me.” You reply as was the pre-programed answer.

  
“And from my analysis, you taste pretty yummy, Hank.” Licking your lips for emphasis to prove a point, mouth open exposing your white teeth.

  
A look of shy embarrassment appeared on Hank’s face, as he looked away from you again.

  
“You really were built for brown nosin’ weren’t ya?”

  
“I was built to provide pleasure.” Giving his cock another jerk, Hank let out another surprised hiss.

  
You let go of his member and got up from the bed. You slide down your pants and underwear leaving you completely exposed. You felt no shame as this was part of your function, human standards of decency didn’t matter to you all that much.

  
Hank’s eyes widened as he looked you up and down, drinking up your appearance in awe. He audibly gulps, his eyes looking at you with a ravenous hunger he aims to satisfy.

  
“Someone really had fun puttin’ you together, didn’t they?” he finally said, his mouth dry as he licks his lips.

  
“Who’s brown nosing now?” You smirk at him and crawl back onto the bed as you straddled him again. You could feel his hard cock pressing up against your own half hard member. He lets out a laugh of amusement as you use his own words against him.

  
You give a slight movement forward as both of your cocks brush and slide together. You could feel the low burn of arousal light in your stomach as you felt the friction.

  
You move up and take a hold of Hank’s dick in your hand. Free hand moving to Hank’s plush stomach, you position yourself over the tip of his cock, head brushing up against your entrance. You lock eyes with him, giving him an opportunity to stop from going further if he wished.

  
“Wait, shouldn’t you prep or?” he seemed genuinely concerned with your well being and the consideration actually surprised you.

  
“My body was built for fucking, you don’t need to concern yourself about that.” You reply easily enough, giving him a reassuring smile.

  
He gave you no indication of wanting to stop there and you begin to sink down, feeling Hank’s thick cock beginning to fill you up. Your ass is naturally lubricated when necessary and so Hank slips in easily enough with just the right amount of tightness. You let out a pleased sigh as you feel Hank’s cock stretch you out. He was definitely bigger than any of your other clients, making this a new experience for you.

  
Hank put his hands on your hips to help guide you down, letting out a throaty groan when he felt your ass begin to swallow up his dick.

  
“Shit! You’re tight.” He praised through gritted teeth, sucking in air as he ran his hands down your thighs, his nails raking against your skin causing you to shiver.  
You sink down further letting your body naturally stretch around the huge girth, until you were down to the hilt of his dick.

  
“Fuck, Hank, you really are huge. My body is taking a bit to adjust to your size.” You give him a look of determination eyes half lidded in lust. You weren’t one for quitting, this is the most you’ve ever taken, and you plan to savor it for as long as you could. Hank was so deep inside you and you eagerly waited for your body to adapt to it.

  
Placing your hands on Hank’s chest you use him as leverage to hoist yourself up sliding out halfway and then slamming back down to the base of his cock. You were now completely hard. Sparks of pleasure beginning to light up inside you. You let out a moan as you were full of Hank’s cock again.

  
You picked up the pace of riding and began to bounce up and down on his dick. Rolling your hips as you wanted more and more of Hank inside you.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Hank!” you moaned out with each hit to your artificial sweet spot.

 

“C-Call me Lieutenant!” He groaned out, meeting your bounces half way with deep and hard thrusts.

  
You register the name for future use, your LED flickering yellow as you did so, not stopping your riding at all as you did so.

  
“You’re so deep inside me, Lieutenant, I’m so fucking full.” You breathe out and arch your back, your hands now using Hank’s thighs as leverage for your riding. You knew he was close, but you weren’t quite there yet. Usually, when you bottomed, your clients weren’t attentive to your own needs, and even when they finished, you wouldn’t.

  
As if Hank read your thoughts, he wrapped a hand around your cock.

  
“Damn, you should yourself right now, so perfect. Riding my dick like a pro.“enthusiastically complimenting you and giving your dick a few jerks.  
Cheeks flushing with a light shade of blue, you continued to ride his cock, your ass clenching tightly, abdomen beginning to heat up the faster Hank moves his hand up and down your dick.

  
“Lieutenant I’m so close.” You admit. You begin to lose control of your once perfectly rhythmic thrusts and are now riding him not for his pleasure, but for your own.

  
“Me too, I’m not gonna fucking last long.” His breathing become out in more sporadic spurts. You moan and artificial breath hitches the faster Hank jerks.

 

“Fuck!” he shouts as you feel him coming inside you. He grabs onto your hips hard moving you up and down his cock on his own, your ass squeezing and milking every drop from him. You quickly shoot your own hand down and jack yourself off wanting to come so badly while Hank was still hard inside you.

  
His warm come drips out of your ass and runs down your inner thigh. Your hand moves faster, and you finally come. Throwing your head back, eyes tightening shut as artificial semen squirts and paints your chest and chin.

  
At this point, you realize Hank is watching you with unabashed lust. Your inner clock reminding you that you only have 5 minutes left with this client. You quickly recover from your orgasm, but you have programs that makes it seem like he tuckered you out as much as you did.

  
You slide off his cock and he lets out a low grunt as the cold air hits his softening member. He makes room for you to lay next to him. You do, to pretend you’re catching your breath, and give him a smile before getting up and locating your clothes and putting them back on. You can feel him watch you as he gets up to pour himself a drink.

  
“I hope you enjoyed yourself Lieutenant.”

  
Hank’s cheeks burned in embarrassment, scowling but not maliciously towards you.

  
“Aw shit, please don’t call me that outside of…whatever just happened, okay?” pinching the bridge of his nose, more annoyed at himself than anything.  
“Of course, Hank whatever you’d like.”

  
“Can I call you again?”

  
You look back at him, your hand already on the doorknob.

  
“Anytime, Hank.” You wink, before going back out to the cold unforgiving Detroit weather. You better get going before you’re late for your next appointment.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for who your next client should be!


End file.
